Nightmare
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Cloud is suffering nightmares and Leon comes in to comfort him. Rated M for a reason. Leon/Cloud


Blue-Chan: hey everybody… I wasn't really planning on getting this done so soon but I'm currently at my step mum's house and I really don't want to be here so I've locked myself away in a quiet room and I'm determined to complete this thing before I go home and have other things to distract me. This is for the results on my poll which you can find on my profile.

--

Cloud tossed and turned in his bed, images and sounds too disturbing to describe haunting his already restless slumber. He clenched his eyes shut, willing his terrors to let him rest just for tonight. But they wouldn't listen. They became stronger and more terrifying as if they knew that they were having an effect and trying to torture him more. He awoke with a start, someone was shaking his shoulders. It took him a while to get his brain to cooperate with him and get his eyes to focus.

"Cloud! Snap out of it!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Shaking his head, Cloud's eyes opened to see an all too familiar scar running between two shining silver eyes, concern swirling them. He recognised them to belong to one Squall-for-gods-sake-my-name-is-Leon Leonhart.

"It's just a dream" the brunette reassured him, pushing a lock of blonde hair away from glowing blue eyes. Cloud blinked, not used to the concern and care that was currently being shown to him. Even more surprised that this care was coming from Leon.

"Did I wake you?" Cloud asked the brunette.

"No, I was already awake. But you were yelling quite loudly so I came to see what was wrong. I'm amazed everyone else is still asleep." Leon smiled gently.

"Sorry"

"You couldn't help it" Cloud looked away, his eyes going dull with a depressed haze. "Do you want to talk about?" Leon asked. Cloud shook his head. "Are you sure?" Cloud nodded again, bringing his hands up to rub his tired eyes. "I was always told it helps to get it off your chest" Cloud sighed.

"I don't know what they're about. It's mainly images, memories, things like that. All I want is for them to stop for one night." Leon nodded and Cloud realised the brunette still had a loose grip on his shoulder's rubbing them in a soothing way. He felt his tense muscles relax and he looked up to the brunette, studying him. There was no denying the man was attractive.

'Attractive? More down right georgous!' his inner Zack yelled at him. He smiled slightly, a fact that wasn't missed by Leon, who raised an eyebrow. Cloud just shook his head and looked down again. He really did miss Zack; one of the memories in his nightmare was Zack's death. Over and over it played in his head and he shook it vigorously to try and rid himself of the memory for the moment. He gasped as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the brunette in front of him. A few tears escaped his eyes as he brought his arms up to return the gesture. Leon was a bit confused himself; he had grabbed the blonde and dragged him into a hug without thinking. He saw Cloud about to cry and he automatically acted, thinking afterwards. He inwardly sighed in relief when the other returned the embrace and Leon brought a hand up to stroke his blonde spikes as he felt Cloud's body convulse with the tears that escaped.

Cloud relaxed as Leon comforted him gently, stroking his back and hair.

"Does this happen every night?" Cloud nodded, clenching his eyes shut and tightening his embrace around Leon. He didn't understand what was happening. All images and memories stopped haunting him as soon as Leon grabbed him, he felt safer, lighter, _happier. _He pulled back slightly to look at Leon's face, gazing into his steely blue eyes and before he knew it his lips were gently touching the brunette's. Both of them had their eyes open, gazing into the others. Cloud's brain caught up to him and he pulled back.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Don't be"

"… What?" Cloud asked lamely. Leon smirked and gently brought their lips to touch again. The blonde gasped but soon began kissing back. He never thought he'd fall for anyone again after Zack's and Aerith's deaths. Aerith was back with them now but that didn't mean he wasn't scared that if he were to love again the person he cared for would be somehow ripped away from him again. With that thought he pulled away quickly, breaking the contact between himself and Leon.

"I can't" Leon looked hurt.

"Why?"

"If you're with me, you'll get hurt."

"How?"

"I don't know. Every time I fall for someone they get killed. I don't want that to happen to you"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself" Leon replied.

"So was Zack!" Cloud cried. "He was probably better at looking after himself than anyone! He was still killed!" tears were now pouring down pale cheeks again. "It was my fault as well. I should have made him leave without me. he would have still been alive then" the brunette pulled him into a hug again.

"Nobody here has any reason to kill me. I'm sure I would be absolutely fine. Just give me a chance. Please?" Cloud shook his head wearily.

"I don't know whether I could cope with another loss"

"You won't lose me. I promise"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I mean it. Nothing will happen to me." Cloud couldn't help but be a bit sceptical. He was still unsure whether to take the chance and hope against hope that Leon was telling the truth, or whether to go on the safe side and try and keep the brunette as far away from him as possible from now on.

He eventually decided to chance it. Everyone has to be selfish once in a while right? He pulled back from the gunblader's hold and pressed his lips against Leon's, pushing him back into the sheets of his bed and straddling the brunette, kissing him harder and pulling a groan from his throat. Cloud opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Leon immediately responded, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and slowly swapping their positions. He pulled back from their passionate kiss to look into Cloud's mako blue eyes, seeing lust, fear and something else swirling in those glowing blue depths. He lowered himself down so he was lying over the blonde, kissing down his neck to suck on his shoulder. Cloud's breath hitched as his hands came up to gently stroke the back of the brunette's neck, encouraging him to carry on what he was doing.

"Cloud" Leon panted "do you have anything to make this easier?"

"Don't bother" Cloud whispered back.

"But-"

"Leon please! I need this" Leon nodded and sat up, manoeuvring so that Cloud was sitting with his back against Leon's chest, straddling the brunette's lap. Leon wrapped his arms around the blonde's chest, holding the other against him tightly as he eased himself inside. Cloud clenched his eyes shut, the pain almost overwhelming, and Leon going slow was only making it worse. So without warning Cloud slammed himself down so Leon was inside to the hilt.

Both cried out wantonly and arched against each other. Leon kissed Cloud's sweaty throat, calming the blonde down. The younger man was panting, trying to block the pain from his mind, a feat he had learned when he was with SOLDIER and it had saved him on more occasions than he would care to mention. Eventually, the pain subsided and he only felt full, complete.

"Move." He whispered and turned his head to press gentle kisses to the gunblader's jaw. Leon groaned and complied, starting a slow rhythm, trying to find that spot that would have Cloud writhing. He tightened his grip around the blonde's torso, using that to bring his lover down harder and make it more pleasurable.

When Cloud released a choked cry, Leon knew he'd found what he was looking for. He aimed for that spot, determined to wring more of those sounds from the blonde's delectable throat. Cloud's mind was foggy; he couldn't concentrate now that all his brain could register was mind-numbing pleasure. He leant his head back onto Leon's shoulder as said brunette resumed his sucking on the blonde's neck.

The intensity of Leon's thrusts increased as time went on, both nearing their peaks. Cloud snaked a hand down to pump at his own arousal, he turned his head again as he felt himself nearing the edge and he caught Leon's lips in a ferocious kiss as they both released, groaning loudly into each other's mouths.

They stayed like that for a while, not moving, just kissing each other as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Leon gently pushed Cloud forward, breaking their kiss before landing softly in the sheets. The brunette kissed the back of his lover's neck softly before pulling out, pulling a quiet gasp from Cloud's throat.

"Thankyou" the words were whispered and almost inaudible, but Leon heard them in the silence of the room.

"Anytime" he replied with a smile, moving to get up but was stopped by an arm wrapping around his waist, preventing any movement.

"Stay" Cloud muttered, pulling the covers over them both and laying his head on Leon's shoulder. The gunblader's smile widened and he settled down, wrapping his own arms around the blonde beside him.

That night Cloud slept a dreamless sleep.

--

Blue-Chan: Ho mai… not my best… Hope you liked!!


End file.
